Champagne
by EratoMuse
Summary: Edward takes the time to "culture" Bella; all vampire


Champagne

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

Edward had told me there was going to be a surprise tonight, but after a whole day out shopping with Alice and Renesemee she would not give me the slightest hint, only that Nessie would be sleeping in the big house while I was "cultured."

I walked slowly toward our cottage carrying today's purchases but could not help feeling some anticipation. Even after 2 years of being vampires together I couldn't imagine there was something we hadn't tried. I opened the door to find everything look exactly as it should, even with a low fire ebbing away in the fireplace. I walked back through our bedroom and into the closet and as I was putting everything away I smelled something new. The simplest way I could describe it was a floral but fruity bouquet. My mind began to wander as I tried to place it.

I walked back in to the bedroom and there was Edward, stunning in simple khaki pants with an emerald green shirt. Part of me realized the shirt would have matched his eyes a century ago. As I drew in my husband's beauty I noticed he was standing next to a wine cooler with a bottle of champagne nestled inside. That's when the identification went off in my brain that I had been smelling the champagne. I was confused because I wanted to taste the champagne, but that went against everything vampire about being thirsty.

In less than a second, Edward was standing in front of me holding my face in his hands with a lusty look in his eyes.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
I couldn't help but feel the warmth grow between my legs with him standing so close.  
And with only the slightest of nods he had me on the bed and blindfolded, and before I could say anything he had a finger pressed to my mouth urging me to be quiet.  
"Bella, now just sit back and enjoy. Tell me what you smell."

I replied trying to pick the right words that would have Edward in my arms and the blindfold off. "I smell that you've been in the woods today, running north and hunting mountain lions. I smell the champagne, with some sort of berry but also an earthy scent with it as well."

"Go on," he whispered in my ear from sitting behind me his hands starting to caress the front of my shirt.

"I smell raspberries" he moved his hands to the hem of my shirt, "and cherries" the shirt was removed and thrown across the room, "and strawberries", he started kissing down my neck to my shoulder, caressing each part of me with his lips. I was losing my concentration as the location of Edward's mouth became central to my train of thought.

"I'm not going any further until you keep naming things," he mumbled against my shoulder. I knew there was a way out of this if I just turned around, especially because I could feel Edward getting excited as his member began pressing harder into my back, but the game was too much fun.

"I smell something floral, maybe orange or lime blossoms." For this I was duly rewarded as he laid me back on the bed and climbed on top of me continuing his kisses down my stomach

"Vanilla," there was an immediate breeze on my legs and the sound of my pants hitting the floor over by the door to the room. He continued kissing along the top of my underwear with his tongue slipping between his lips sporadically. His hand started to make circles moving up my thighs. His hands and mouth couldn't move fast enough. He must have smelt how strong my arousal was and how close I was to reaching my peak just from his mere touch, but still he made no acknowledgement that he was going to get there any time soon.

I lay there still trying to think, racking my brain trying to remember other human smells. He knew I wasn't cultured enough to know some of these things, so it was really unfair. I tried hard to think of something that sounded "cultured" and then it came to me "Truffles?"

Apparently I had gotten something right because the rest of my clothes and what sounded like all of his clothes landed around the room and he had my left nipple in his mouth. He knew what drove me wild, and not being able to see him to expect the tweaks and nibbles was something else. My brain didn't know where to expect his hands so every touch was like lighting a fire under my skin. His mouth switched to the other nipple as his hands explored the rest of me. I felt a new sensation on my skin, smooth yet tingly. Edward lapped it up, it was then that I realized it was the champagne. He let some pool in my belly button and expertly used his tongue to enjoy that crevice. I could feel his erection lightly pressing up against my opening, and it was driving me wild. I wanted to thrust up to have him fill me over and over.

And then I couldn't take it anymore, I needed release sooner than he planned. I flipped us over, took the blindfold off, grabbed the champagne, took a big swig, and went down on him with the champagne in my mouth. I could feel the slight carbonation, so I knew it would drive him wild just as it had me. As I stroked his cock with my tongue I could feel his tension building. I quickly spit out the champagne and climbed on top of him.

As I lowered myself slowly on to him, trying to give him some sort of the torture he had given me, I felt his member throbbing as it got deeper inside of me. I could see in his eyes that he was as ready as I was. He reached to start playing with my clit as I rode him. Neither of us was going to last long. After only a few thrusts I felt his muscles tense leading to his sweet release. He continued to thrust as his fingers played me like his piano, and then it hit… I felt as though I had split into a thousand pieces seeing and feeling everything.

He looked up at me saying "That's not the way this was surprise was supposed to go," but I knew he was satisfied with the result.

"There's still the rest of the bottle of champagne and we have the whole night," I replied with a playful grin.

"Well then, I'll culture you yet before you waste another classic 1961 Dom Perignon $8000 bottle." I silenced him with a kiss… another night was just beginning.

**_FIN_**


End file.
